The Motion That Shook The World
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: My name is Vetes and I am the voice of a new school of thought. Starting with the Stark family, powerful Bending families who have used their ability to bully and kill will fall, starting with the Stark family. This is our promise. xxAvengers AUxx


So, I loved the idea of this and I just feel like their personalities mix well with the elements~ I hope I don't let you down with expectations. I have a lot of Avengers fics planned and so many other stories to update and I DO have updates for them... They're just sitting in notebooks packed in boxes from when I moved home. But...This is for Jesse~ I uploaded this for you~

Summary: My name is Vetes and I am the voice of a new school of thought. Starting with the Stark family, powerful Bending families who have used their ability to bully and kill will fall, starting with the Stark family. This is our promise. xxAvengers AUxx

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers and I do not own the Legend of Korra nor do I own Avatar the Last Airbender.

-O-

"We have a really big day ahead of us. This match will ensure we make it to the top 16. It means we'll be one step closer to being the new champions. Peggy, try and take out their fire bender. Bucky, I'm counting on you to take care of their earth bender. I want their water bender. No one insults my team and gets away with it." Peggy tugged on her gloves.

"Whatever you want, Cap. Count on us to back you." Peggy trusted the Cap's plans.

"If you're going to K.O., Steve, you going to back us up?" Bucky knew the answer, but wanted to know the plans.

"I'll K.O. their water bender. You two try and push back their fire and earth benders so we can advance. I'll join Peggy on removing the fire bender, since he's their strongest. You can handle their earth bender, Bucky. I know you can." Steve was good at pep talks. He was a natural leader, which was probably why he was the captain of their team.

"Then let's go kick some butt. If we make it a shutout, dinner is on Steve." Bucky tugged on his helmet before heading out.

"Guess you're buying, Cap." Peggy joked with Steve as they headed out.

"At least I'll get to pick the place." Steve chuckled and Peggy laughed. Bucky tended to pick odd places to eat.

"Good point." They stepped onto the platform.

"What's a good point?" Bucky blinked.

"Steve paying means he gets to choose where we eat." Peggy pointed out.

"Right. And we're going to end up at some cheap noodle shop." Bucky groaned.

"We need to save money for the tournament and paying rent. But I was thinking of going to the hotpot place down the street. It's large portions for cheap." Peggy and Bucky stared at Steve.

"Wow... He actually picked something good. I think he actually took a hard hit last match." Bucky teased.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the match of the evening. We have the young Avengers taking on the Red Skulls. Who will be the victor? It's anyone's game!" The announcer called as they were brought to the ring.

"Don't forget the plan." Steve muttered as they approached the center of the arena.

"Ready..." Both teams got into position. "Go!" And, as promised, Steve knocked out his target as soon as the go ahead was given.

"And Steve sends Luka flying right out the gate. And Peggy and Bucky have pushed back Alexei and Gavrail. Look at those Avengers push forward. And there goes Alexei, sent flying by Bucky. Oh. There goes Gavrail. Avengers take the first round. These kids may be new to the Pro-bending scene, but they're taking it by storm." The announcer spoke loudly.

"Can we have a steak dinner if we win the championship?" Bucky questioned as they went back to their side.

"If we make it to the top four, steak dinner on me." Steve patted his teammates on the shoulder. "Peggy, Bucky, take your respective elements. Let's make this quick. I'm hungry."

"Round two!" The bell dinged.

"It looks like the Avengers have changed their plan. They're playing hard. Alexei was pushed back to zone two. And a hard knock by Bucky has sent Gavrail back to zone three. Peggy has forced Luka to retreat to zone two. Avengers push forward! Look at that! Steve just jumped over Bucky and KO'd Gavrail. Bucky probably would have knocked Alexei out had the railing not been there. A three element attack has knocked Luka out of the ring. This leaves Alexei alone with all three avengers, and boy does he look scared. All three attack, but it's an attack from Steve which knocks Alexei out of the ring. It's a shutout. Ladies and gentlemen, that was the match. Our winners, the Avengers, will next face the Whiplash Gang this Friday night. Be there or miss another amazing show by the Avengers." The announcer's voice was loud.

"We won." Bucky tugged Peggy and Steve into a hug. "Hot pot time!" They headed back to the changing room and removed their gear.

"Can we go back to the apartment and put our gear there first?" Peggy spoke before Steve could.

"I second that idea." Bucky sighed at Cap seconding the idea.

"Fine." He caved in and returned back to the small one bedroom apartment. They left their gear in the living room before heading to the restaurant.

"Look at this food." Bucky was excited to eat. Steve and Peggy laughed while Bucky stuffed his face.

"You should eat a little bit more." Peggy fed Steve some beef.

"I'm fine, Peggy. I worry more about you and Bucky getting your fill." Steve was serious and Peggy knew it. Every time Steve paid, he would barely eat. He made sure Bucky and Peggy would eat their fill.

"Eat more, Cap. Don't worry about money. We all have jobs so we can afford to actually eat." Peggy reasoned with Steve.

"Live a little, Cap." Bucky slapped him on the back. "You don't need to shoulder everything alone. We're a team."

"Right, right." Steve began to eat more, which made Peggy and Bucky happy.

"Oh man, I love this song!" Bucky started to sing along until the song was cut short and a voice was heard.

"My name is Vetes and I am the voice of a new school of thought. This thought is against families which use their bending to bully and kill. For those who are not aware, the rich Stark family is our first target. Well known murderers during the war and after, they monopolize the market and are the richest fire bending family. This is our promise. Even giants can fall." There was static after the announcement and everyone in the restaurant was quiet.

"That was my favorite song..." Bucky whined while Steve and Peggy exchanged a glance.

"We're sorry about that folks. We don't know what happened. How about we just go right back to the music." The radio station's DJ spoke and put music back on. However, the talk in the restaurant was about Vetes' message.

"Well... That message will be the talk of the city now." Peggy sighed and forced Steve to eat more.

"At least Republic City will be interesting." Peggy thought about Steve's words.

"Without a doubt, Steve. Without a doubt."


End file.
